


Ma’lak Box

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Bears the Mark of Cain (Supernatural), M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: Castiel bears The Mark of Cain. Dean has to suffer through the process of burying him.My take from 15x09’s scene of Dean talking about having to bury Cas in the Ma’lak box
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Ma’lak Box

“I think I found him.” Dean says quietly into his phone.

“Really?” Sam asks in disbelief. “A-Are you.. are you sure?”

Dean’s eyes roam the room, the floor especially. He feels the anxious white hot feeling in his stomach.

“There’s a trail of bodies that could be mistaken as dog food, they’re so torn to pieces, Sam. I’m sure it’s him.” Sam goes quiet. “I’m gonna try and get him, Sam..”

“Dean, no. You’ll get yourself killed-“

“I got this, Sam.” he then hangs up and holds his gun close to himself, no intention to use it, just on instinct.

He walks over the blood and bodies, most ripped to shreds, some beaten to a pulp and some charred, probably from smiting. Dean feels bile rise in his throat as he glances over the massacre. He can’t believe he let his happen. How could he think giving Cas the mark was a good idea.

He hears a thump and slowly walks towards it, hearing whines as he grows closer. With his gun resting on his other wrist, he points it as he turns the corner, seeing Cas holding a man against a wall. The man looks horrified, appearing to be the last survivor of all the victims he just passed.

“Cas!” Dean yells, voice a twinge shaky.

Castiel’s face grows into a sick smile. “Dean..” he says in a smooth, eerily calm tone. Immediately after he plunges a knife into the man’s stomach, his sick broken cry echoing through the room before Cas shoves him to the floor. “Welcome to the party.”

Dean feels the anxiety build in his stomach. The angel is covered in blood, trench coat looking like he was in the middle of dying it a deep red.

“Why are you doing this..” His eyes sting.

“Doing what?” Dean’s eyes dodge around Cas, not able to look him in the eyes, let alone his face. Cas pouts and clicks his tongue. “Awh, you mean killing all these people?” The human squeezes his eyes shut for a second and takes in a deep breath. “I know, it’s not “Holy”,” he puts his fingers into quotations, “as everyone’s been saying-“

“Stop!” Dean yells. Castiel frowns. “Just.. stop it..” His voice goes quiet. “L-Let.. Let me take you home, Cas. Please. You don’t have to do all this-“

“Yes I /do/!” The angel outbursts suddenly. “You.. You understand, don’t you? The feeling.. The /urge/.. it’s uncontrollable. You can’t stop it unless you /kill/..” he says shakily. “Killing with this mark.. it feels wonderful, Dean.”

“I know. I know, Cas, but it’s not right. regret all the things I did because of the mark. It feels amazing, but in the long run it brings so much dread and guilt that.. that... that you want to kill yourself.” Dean says, gun lowering to his side subconsciously. “I don’t want you getting to that point, Cas. Not again. So please, /please/, come home with me.”

Castiel stands with a blank face, which eventually turns into abrupt laughter. Suddenly he’s holding Dean against the wall, one hand gripping his throat and another holding him against the wall with great force.

Dean gasps at the sudden force, breathing broken from the inability to gather air to his lungs.

“C-Cas-“ he makes a small sound of pain. “Cas please..” Dean tries prying his hand from his neck, tears filling his eyes, but he doesn’t have the strength. An angel with the power of the mark of cain? No human could beat that, no matter what weapon they have.

His vision starts going dark and a tear runs down his face. He looks into Cas’s eyes, a line of blood against his face and eyes a deep vicious blue.

“C-Cas..”

The angel falters for a moment, realizing what’s going on, what he’s doing, who he’s doing it too. He realizes that this is Dean, not a random person. He’s hurting Dean. The grip loosens, and Dean takes his chance to swing a punch.

Cas gets knocked to the floor, but is still conscious. Dean stumbles over to the metal chair that’s fallen onto the floor and grabs it, swinging it at Cas and knocking him out. He then falls to the floor as well and tries to regain his breath. Once he’s calmed down he picks up his gun and sheaths it, then picks up Cas’s limp body and holds him bridal style to the car. Making his way over the bodies was difficult but he was determined.

He shoves Cas in the back seat and puts the special cuffs on him. Once Dean gets into the driver's seat he lets out a long sigh, grabbing his phone to call Sam as he rubs his neck. He picks up almost immediately.

“Dean? Are you okay?” his brother asks, panicked.

“Yeah I’m.. I’m fine, mostly.”

“You sound hurt-“

“It’s nothing. I got Cas, I’m driving over now. Prepare... it.” he doesn’t wait for a response. He hangs up the phone and starts driving, going as fast as he can in case the angel wakes up during the drive.

—

By the time they make it to the bunker, Dean’s throat isn’t aching as much and Sam is waiting for him, tapping his foot rapidly. The eldest brother stumbles out of the car and slams it shut, not looking to Sam as he goes to open the back doors and grab Cas. Sam offers to help but Dean just shoves past him and heads towards the room with the box.

Sam races past him, not speaking to him knowing he’s in the certain mood, and opening the box. It was made by Dean, again. Made the same way but some additions to hold better. They know Cas is more unstable than Michael was. 

Dean feels his lungs seem as though there’s tiny pins and needles poking at it as he looks at the Ma’Lak box. He looks down at Cas, the angel covered almost head to toe in blood, hair matted and hard from dry blood. The human bites his lip to the point of bleeding to keep himself from tearing up again.

Sam watches his brother shake more as he sets Cas in the box. “Out.” Dean says.

“What-“

“I said /out/.” Sam frowns and looks to Dean sadly, then to Cas. He swiftly leaves the room without another word.

Once alone, Dean manages to look to Cas’s face. The line of blood that ran across his eyes now smeared and some-what brown, a slight bruise on his jaw from when someone managed to fight back against him.

This is the last chance he gets to see him before he is locked away forever, at the bottom of the ocean with eternal unimaginable urges to spill blood. It’s a shame the last he sees of him is when he’s covered in blood after brutally murdering dozens of people.

Dean can’t help but chuckle sadly. This was once the angel that saved his life, raised him from hell and pieced him together again. Fixed him, gave up everything for him. Now he’s become a psychotic killer because of something his fault.

Dean falls to his knees, gripping the box as tears stream down his face. He grits his teeth.

“Goddammit, Cas!” he cries out. He brings one hand to his mouth to try and muffle his sobs. 

He doesn’t notice Cas slowly regain consciousness, eyes squinting out of curiosity to try and make out where he was. The angel hears the sobs and sits up, looking down at Dean shaking like mad with an iron grip on the box.

Deep down Cas feels bad, he does. He wants to hold him and whisper things to him, help him calm down and feel better. To make him tea and sit with him like he has with all Dean’s other panic attacks. But the mark’s urges take over. It’s uncontrollable, no matter how much he wants to stop it, he can’t. 

He grabs Dean’s hand, rendering him shocked for a second, and squeezes down. A sick cracking noise plays as a result, making Dean yelp. Green eyes meet his before he lunges down at Dean, shoving him to the floor.

Dean’s head hits the concrete floor, making his mind go blank for a few seconds as Cas grips his shirt. The angel punches Dean’s jaw.

“C-“ Another punch. “C-Cas ple-“

Castiel grits his teeth and punches him again. Blood is running out of Dean’s mouth and Cas can’t help the exciting adrenaline it gives him. Blood splatters across the floor with another punch.

He stops for a minute to catch his breath, two sides of him fighting each other, one begging and crying to stop and the other screaming for more. He looks down at Dean, who has tears mixing with blood streaming down his swollen face. His pleading eyes meet Cas’s.

“Cas.. p-please.. stop...” he begs.

Castiel feels himself break at those words. He glances to his fist, bloodied and bruised with broken skin. Dean’s blood mixed with his own. He feels the urge to punch him again, fist shaking, but he can’t do it. A small sob leaves his lips as he brings his fists to his hair.

“I-I’m s-sorry D-“

Sam bursts into the room and sees Cas on top of Dean and him all bloodied. He immediately brings his gun out and shoots his shoulder, making Cas cry out and fall to the ground holding the wound.

Dean cries out as well and crawls to Cas to help him, despite him not needing any actual medical help.

“Dean, don’t-“

“Get out, Sam!”

“He was trying to kill you!”

“Yeah and I was helping him evade that!”

The urge takes over and Cas tries laughing himself at Sam, Dean being the only thing holding him back.

“Fucking get out, Sam! Now!” Dean orders, holding Cas in the strongest bearhug he can give. Sam finally leaves and shuts the door, hesitantly.

“Cas, Cas! Calm down!” he says muffled into Cas’s coat, the still-wet blood getting on his face. Cas let’s out an animalistic growl. “Jesus, Cas! Castiel!”

The angel finally stops. “I-I’m sorry Dean I can’t control it.. I...”

“Hey, Cas, it’s okay. Just calm down for me, okay?” Dean rubs his shoulder to help him even his breathing.

Cas looks to Dean’s face, tilting it up with his hand. “Y-Your face..”

Dean shoves his hand away. “It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

Cas uses his other hand to try and wipe the blood off Dean’s face, making Dean close his eyes. “I’m so sorry Dean..”

“It’s not..” he sighs and opens his eyes. “It’s not important, Cas. Do you know if you can get rid of the mark.”

The angel frowns, rolling up his sleeve to look at it. “No, I can’t.” Dean bites his lip and looks to the floor, clenching his fists. “Even if I could, I would never accept the offer. It would release my father. And that cannot happen.”

“But-“

“Dean, it can’t be removed. Not from me.” He sees Dean glance to the box and start tearing up again. “Don’t cry,”

“But how can I not, Cas? You- You have to get.. locked in this box for eternity and sent to the bottom of the ocean.. alone and I-I-“ He looks into Cas’s eyes, voice going quiet. “And I won’t be able to see you again..”

Cas pulls Dean into a hug. “I know but.. would you rather I be a psychotic uncontrollable blood-thirsty killer?”

“Honestly, yeah I would.”

He holds him harder, like it’s the last moments of his life. “I’m sorry..”

“Stop saying you’re sorry.” Dean pulls back.

Cas sighs and looks to the Ma’lak box. He walks over to it, tracing the lining of it. Dean’s work. He squeezes his eyes shut and attempts to get in, causing Dean to grab his wrist.

“Don’t-“

“I have to.”

“No you don’t, not really..”

“Dean, you made this again specifically to contain me, and I can feel myself losing control the more this goes on I.. I don’t want to hurt you.. not again..” He looks back to Dean. “Which reminds me...” He brings his hands to Dean’s face again, using his powers on him for the last time to heal him.

Dean holds the hand on his face, trying not to cry. The situation is so overwhelming.

“Fuck it..” Dean grabs Cas by the neck and pulls him in for a desperate kiss.

Cas is confused at first but returns it, understanding. It’s slow and bitter-sweet. The coppery taste of blood lies on both of their tongues as they move together. It was short, only lasting about a minute, but it was enough to make Dean hate the idea of Cas leaving more.

Cas kisses Dean’s cheek, the salty taste of his tears meeting the copper.

“I have to go now..” Cas says quietly.

“Please don’t.. not again, Cas, I can’t lose you again-“

“Dean.” He holds Dean’s shoulders and looks into his eyes. “Please, stop this.”

Cas steps into the Ma’lak box after letting go of Dean, lying down. He can see Dean choking back tears, ready to break down.

“Goodbye, Dean.” he says as Dean closes the box, sealing it shut with shaky hands. 

Once he finally locks it he lies his head on it for a few seconds, trying to remain calm before slamming his fist down and swearing.

“/Dammit/!” his breathing gets shaky.

“Dean,” he hears from the box faintly. “It’s okay.”

Dean’s breath shutters as he holds back a big sob. “I’m so fucking sorry, Cas. This is all my fault..”

“It’s not, stop blaming yourself. It was me or you and I couldn’t let you go through that again. It’s /my fault/.”

“Cas, are you o-“

Cas lets out a cry of anger. He could no longer control himself. The box is shaking, rocking back and forth as Cas tries to escape the confined space. Dean bites his tongue to stop himself from crying.

“I’m so sorry Cas.. I-“

Sam bursts into the room again. Dean turns to him with red watery eyes.

—

The box had stopped shaking by the time they were at the spot they desired on the water. They had stolen a boat, of course.

“Cas..” Dean says as he kneels down next to the box. “I’m so sorry I have to do this to you, you don’t deserve it.. I wish you could stay with us a-and we could continue movie night, and..” he glances to his brother nervously. “and I could keep waking up to you sitting in that chair of yours reading a stupid book or calming me when I have a nightmare.. I wish you could stay, Cas...” there’s no response. “I... I love you.. I’m going t-to miss you.. a l-lot...”

Sam looks to Dean sadly. Inside the coffin Cas is lying there blankly, already having accepted his horrible fate.

“G-Goodbye, Cas..” he chokes back a sob as Sam helps him shove him into the water, sinking fast. The moment he can no longer see the edges of it is when he falls to his knees and breaks down sobbing. 

Sam isn’t as close to Cas so he only feels as though he just lost another person, but he tries to help Dean anyways, rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth him. He’s never seen his brother let out such agonizing and painful sobs.

Deep down in the coffin Castiel lies alone, surrounded by ice cold water. Unable to drown, stuck living forever in something that you could call hell on earth.


End file.
